Forever Dreaming
by Tsukishiro-chan
Summary: The story of why Touya and Yukito aren't in Tsubasa more. Yuuko grants their only wish. Not children I think this all fits in pretty well with the storyline. Enjoy!


I'm not really sure where I should post this but I think it'll have to go into xxxHOLiC as it's mostly from Yuuko's point of view. It does contain quite a lot of Cardcaptor Sakura though, through Touya and Yukito.  
Could possibly contain spoilers, I don't know as I'm impatiently waiting for the next chapter of Holic and can't think of what I have read. --;  
This is mostly about what happened to Touya and Yuki after Cardcaptor Sakura. My own little explanation as to why they aren't in Tsubasa more!! SO this is my first xxxHOLiC fic. Wow.  
There are references to Yukito and Touya being a couple. They're quite obvious references, so if you can't handle the gay then find another story to read... Though I don't know what you're doing in the holic section, most of the stories imply DouWata anyway XD  
Anyway, onto the story!  
If you don't like what you read don't bother commenting, unless it's constructive. (I don't own anyone!!!!!!!) (Except your boyfriendXD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Watanuki bumped around in Yuuko's storeroom, seemingly oblivious to the worth of each object. Yuuko lent luxuriously against the door frame with a glass of sake, listening to the young man's curses. "..stupid keeping all of this junk.... what the..? AHH!" There was a crash and Yuuko casually swung upright and wandered over to where Watanuki was trapped under a mountain of various weapons.

Yuuko chuckled indulgently, much to the outrage of Watanuki. Flailing desperately he demanded to know why the hell Yuuko was just standing there and why didn't she help him up? Yuuko laughed again and bent down to lift a small box up off the ground. Her amused smile faded as she inspected the box. It was pale, alabaster probably. She handed her glass to Watanuki as he wrenched himself upright and held it in both hands, suddenly very cautious.

She shh'd Watanuki when he opened his mouth to abuse her. Immediately the youth shut his mouth and watched attentively as Yuuko stroked the box, freeing it of any dust. Frowning, Yuuko examined the catch, it was shaped like a moon being swallowed with clouds. It was slightly undone. Carefully, quietly, she pushed it back down and carefully slipped it into her pocket. Seeing this as an opportunity to talk Watanuki jumped in. "What was that? Why did you close it? Does it contain something dangerous?" Yuuko smiled at his last question, choosing to answer it. "No Watanuki. Though that box may be many things, it is certainly not dangerous. It would merely be impolite to wake them."

She said quietly as she took back her sake and moved out onto the veranda. Maro and Moro were playing with Mokona in the afternoon sun and Yuuko focused on this happy scene for a moment, before letting her thoughts drift back to the box.

She remembered the deal she made. One of the few she was truly unhappy to make. But it had been their wish. Yuuko sighed softly and reclined in her chair, realising now that she would have to remember everything, it would be important for the future somehow.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She remembered the night that those two men had entered her shop, not long after her visit from Sakura. They had introduced themselves, Touya Kinomoto and Yukito Tsukishiro, and explained that they knew exactly why they were there. Touya had found out from Sakura about Yuuko and so had decided to come to her, knowing that he had a wish. As they sat themselves in her presence Yuuko watched the small, pale young man with a little awe. Seeing Clow's child, not changed a bit, reminded her of her own mortality.

She knew why they had come. She could see their love in every move, everything spoken. She envied them a little. Yukito was shy and hardly spoke a word, nervous of what was to come. Touya was silent also, but saying countless things with his old face, his aged body. There was a little gray in the raven hair and Yuuko could feel Yukito's remorse and guilt at his own perfect and never ageing self.

"You have come to me because you have a wish... I believe I know what it is, but your price will be too high." Yuuko said as she lounged on her sofa. Yukito's head instantly dropped and his hand gripped Touya's. But Touya sat tall, eyes not leaving Yuuko's face.

"But there is something you can do. Whether it means making me immortal..." Touya started

"Impossible." Interjected Yuuko, stopping Touya for a moment.

"Or... or somehow you can spilt Yukito and Yue. Making Yuki mortal." Touya asked.

"I cannot make one mortal and one immortal. If they are both mortal then Sakura loses one of her guardians, and after giving up her staff, that would be incredibly dangerous. But if I make them immortal it would defeat the purpose of your wish." Yuuko said as she stretched and grabbed her glass.

The look of love and pain that passed between Yukito and Touya caught Yuuko's heart in a vice. Bitter disappointment and long buried suffering threatened to bubble to the surface, but she swigged her sake, not saying a word as she averted her eyes from the lovers' gaze.

A sigh brought Yuuko back to attention. Yukito was looking her in the eye, a look of decision on his face, but also fear. Touya was gripping Yukito's hand tightly and gave it a squeeze of encouragement.

"What if you separate Yue and I, but Touya and I don't live on...?" Yukito asked quietly. Yuuko blinked. She knew love made people do crazy things but she didn't think she'd ever have to deal with something like this. "You mean that a separate yourself and Yue and as payment, take both of your lives? I cannot do that. I cannot take a life." Yuuko said shaking her head.

"But what if we slept, forever, not dead, but not alive. Take our bodies, my body, and let our souls stay together." Touya suggested strongly.

For a moment Yuuko stammered, they couldn't honestly be serious! "But, why? Why would you want such a thing?" Yuuko demanded, frightened by the ferocity with which Touya was watching her.

All of a sudden Yukito jumped up, tears in his eyes. "I don't want to watch my Touya die!!" He yelled. "I don't want to watch him grow old as I don't change!!!" Yukito screamed, ending with a sob, tears flowing down his face. Touya rose and held Yuki, pulling him back down onto the couch. After comforting Yuki for a moment Touya once again faced Yuuko.

"All we want is to be free. Free from the magic. Free from Yue. Free to love each other for the rest of our lives." Touya said quietly in his serious voice. Yuuko's eyes flicked from the boy to the man. The pain in both of them was obvious. She knew it would be against her usual protocol, but she couldn't handle the emotions.

"I can separate Yukito and Yue. But the price will be your body Touya. And any magic Yuki may get from the split. Even then it may not be enough..."

"Take my memories then!" Touya cried. "Take all my memories of anything except for the ones with Yuki!" At this outburst Yukito sat up and shook his head, grabbing Touya. "No! No Touya!" He sobbed. But Touya just smiled and stroked his face. "All I need is you." He murmured. There was so much pain in his voice. But Yuuko knew that it was their wish to be together. To be free. She frowned.

"The implications of this wish are that you will sleep for the rest of eternity, never to awake, but not dead. I just want to clarify that you will be trapped as you are." Yuuko said, finding holes in their wish.

"But we will be trapped together." Touya countered.

"What about Sakura?" Yuuko asked, really not wanting to grant this wish.

"I'm old now, she has Syaoran, Keroberos and Yue; all her friends and the Cards to look after her. I am just in the way." Touya said with a small smile. Yukito's arms tightened around his love as he drew up the courage to turn to Yuuko and say: "And I don't want to live forever. Not anymore." Touya's lips brushed the top of Yuki's head and Yuuko gave in.

Nodding she headed for her storeroom and retrieved a small alabaster box. She returned after a while and placed the box on the small table in front of her.

"In return for Touya's body and memories about everything but Yukito. And for Yukito's magical ability. I will grant their wish of being together for the rest of their lives by putting their souls in this vessel where they will dream together for the rest of eternity. Do you agree with these terms?" Yuuko said as she watched their expressions.

"We will be in each other's dreams?" Yukito asked.

"Yes. But they will only be dreams. A kind of alternate reality." Yuuko replied.

Touya frowned. "So we'll be together in another world?"

Yuuko smiled sadly. "It's all that I can do. Your memories cover the transfer to the dream realm."

Touya's expression cleared. He stood up and held Yuki to him, relaxing for the first time in the evening. Yukito pushed slightly away from Touya and regained his own footing, wiped his eyes and gripped Touya's hand. Looking into each other's eyes they said: "We agree to the terms you have laid out, Witch. We will sleep forever, together."

Yuuko smiled numbly as she performed the magic necessary. After a few moments the spell was over and Yue stood alone. He looked grim, but also a little relieved. Silently he created a knife out of moonlight and swiftly cut off his long hair just below the shoulder. Shuddering he lay it on the table and smiled. "That is for their happiness." He said quietly as he spun and flew off into the night, minus his beautiful hair.

Yuuko lifted the hair and in seconds it had disappeared into lovely lights, travelling to the dream world and joining their dreaming. Sighing to herself Yuuko picked up the pale box and looked inside. Nestled on a blood red cushion there sat two solid little figures. A peach blossom tightly wound around a pure white rabbit, with its paws around the flower. Quietly Yuuko closed the box and placed in carefully in her storeroom. Longing to forget what had happened that night, she drowned her sorrows in sake.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuko poured herself another drink. She needed it after remembering that. Watanuki watched her concernedly from a distance so Yuuko demanded that he started on dinner. She got a little fun out of watching Watanuki storm off.

Feeling drowsy, Yuuko headed to her bedroom and lay down on the bed, but before she dozed off, she placed the little pale box next to her bed and opened the clasp, revealing the two little figures entwined. Curling up like a child, Yuuko slept and awaited the dream the Touya and Yukito had to share with her. The one that they had been sharing for years, and would share for the many years to come.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well.... what do you think? I hope you liked it. And yes, the peach blossom and bunny thing was incredibly cheesey, but nice. Admit it. It was nice ^^  
BTW, Yuuko's heartachey moments back there were her thinking about Clow. It wasn't just her being emotional XD  
ILY to all. (Except Fatty, she gets TurboILY)


End file.
